Anthony Hopkins
Anthony Hopkins (ur. 31 grudnia 1937) – walijsko-amerykański aktor, zdobywca wielu prestiżowych nagród. Biografia Anthony Hopkins urodził się 31 grudnia 1937 w Port Talbot w Walii. Podczas swojej długiej kariery zajmował się także malarstwem i komponował muzykę. Mieszkał w USA, a od roku 2000 posiada amerykańskie obywatelstwo. Dzięki roli Hanibala Lectera w filmie Milczenie owiec, został nagrodzony Oscarem. Filmografia * 1967: A Flea in Her Ear * 1967: The White Bus * 1968: Lew w zimie * 1969: Cudzymi rękami * 1969: Hamlet * 1969: Department S * 1970: The Great Inimitable Mr. Dickens * 1970: Play for Today * 1970: Biography * 1970: Play of the Month * 1970: The Three Sisters * 1971: Decision to Burn * 1971: 48 godzin * 1972: Poet Game * 1972: The Edwardians * 1972: Młody Winston * 1972: Wojna i pokój * 1973: Dom lalki * 1974: The Childhood Friend * 1974: The Arcata Promise * 1974: Possessions * 1974: Britanic w niebezpieczeństwie * 1974: Dziewczyna z Pietrowki * 1974: Wszystkie zwierzęta duże i małe * 1974: QB VII * 1976: Sprawa Porwania Lindbergha * 1976: Mroczne zwycięstwo * 1976: Zwycięstwo nad Entebbe * 1977: O jeden most za daleko * 1977: Audrey Rose * 1978: Wielka gonitwa * 1978: Kean * 1979: Pielgrzymi z Mayflower * 1980: Człowiek słoń * 1980: Zmiana pór roku * 1981: Piotr i Paweł * 1981: Otello * 1981: Bunkier * 1982: Little Eyolf * 1982: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame * 1984: Bunt na Bounty * 1985: A Married Man * 1985: Dobry ojciec * 1985: Blunt * 1985: Łuk triumfalny * 1985: Poczucie winy * 1985: Żony Hollywood * 1987: 84 Charing Cross Road * 1988: Loża szyderców * 1988: Brzask * 1988: Across the Lake * 1988: Dziesiąty człowiek * 1989: Heartland * 1989: Great Expectations * 1990: Godziny rozpaczy * 1991: Samotna walka * 1991: Milczenie owiec * 1992: Menedżer w bamboszach * 1992: Chaplin * 1992: Freejack * 1992: Drakula * 1992: Powrót do Howards End * 1992: Być najlepszym * 1993: Selected Exits * 1993: Proces * 1993: Niewinni * 1993: Cienista dolina * 1993: Okruchy dnia * 1994: Droga do Wellville * 1994: Wichry namiętności * 1995: Nixon * 1996: Picasso – twórca i niszczyciel * 1996: Sierpień * 1997: Lekcja przetrwania * 1997: Amistad * 1998: Maska Zorro * 1998: Joe Black * 1999: Instynkt * 1999: Tytus Andronikus * 2001: Kraina wiecznego szczęścia * 2001: Hannibal * 2001: Na skróty do szczęścia * 2002: Bad Company * 2002: Czerwony smok * 2003: Piętno * 2004: Aleksander * 2005: Prawdziwa historia * 2005: Dowód * 2006: Bobby * 2006: Papa * 2006: Wszyscy ludzie króla * 2007: Beowulf * 2007: Slipstream * 2007: Słaby punkt * 2008: Where I Stand: The Hank Greenspun Story * 2009: Zagadka przeznaczenia * 2010: Bare Knuckles * 2010: Wilkołak * 2010: Poznasz przystojnego bruneta * 2011: Rytuał * 2011: Thor * 2012: Hitchcock * 2012: 360 * 2013: Thor: Mroczny świat * 2013: Red 2 * 2014: Noe: Wybrany przez Boga * 2015: Ukojenie * 2016: Westworld Kategoria:Walijscy aktorzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy